


真爱如血

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Human Louis, M/M, Mean Harry, Servant Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: Harry Styles远近闻名并且臭名昭著。在他的城堡里生活和工作的人们都知道，他是一个令人胆战心惊，经常滥用权力捕食弱者的恶魔。侍从们都知道，如果你直视了他的眼睛，那你一定会成为他的下一道盘中餐，这些丑行使得Harry在成长过程中都获得了他们明显的尊重和恐惧。Harry喜欢听其他人进入他房间时不断加快的心跳声和呼吸声，喜欢看他们如何以最快的速度和最高效的方式完成他们的工作只为了不惹恼他。不过，很多事情都可以轻易惹怒我们的王子殿下。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章由@Lokabrenna@哎呦喂我笑了翻译
> 
> @Louis唯一正牌男友校对
> 
> 你在微博可以找到他们。
> 
> 已获得原作者授权

> 这是原文的链接<https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636945/chapters/36312084>

这个女人静静地躺在冰冷的地面上，眼睛睁得大大的，表情显得十分惊恐，而血正从这刚去世的主人身上自由的流出。瘆人的猩红色液体与融化的雪相互交融起来，滴落扭曲成了难以言状的形状。

杀戮。杀戮。杀戮。

Harry现在的脑子里只有杀戮的念头，而且他喜欢这样。他站起身，用斗篷的内衬擦去侧脸的血迹，然后低下头，看着身下躺着的残破的尸体，他忽然感受到体内流淌过一阵急促的快感和满足感。他明白自己最好在任何人醒来并看到他在村庄广场上的所作所为之前离开这里，但是，这场景实在是太美好了，他不忍心就这么让自己抛下这一切。

最终，直到太阳开始升起的时候，Harry明白自己不能再待下去了。他知道很快人们就会陆陆续续醒来迎接他们新一天的生活。他不能让村民们发现他们的王子在一具尸体身边徘徊。

Harry Styles远近闻名并且臭名昭著。在他的城堡里生活和工作的人们都知道，他是一个令人胆战心惊，经常滥用权力捕食弱者的恶魔。侍从们都知道，如果你直视了他的眼睛，那你一定会成为他的下一道盘中餐，这些丑行使得Harry在成长过程中都获得了他们明显的尊重和恐惧。Harry喜欢听其他人进入他房间时不断加快的心跳声和呼吸声，喜欢看他们如何以最快的速度和最高效的方式完成他们的工作只为了不惹恼他。不过，很多事情都可以轻易惹怒我们的王子殿下。

Harry以惊人的速度在几秒钟之内就回到了怪诞山顶上的城堡。他的能力比大多数吸血鬼都要强很多，因为并不像那些被只是为寻求提神醒脑的人渣咬一口，而进行初拥变成的吸血鬼，他是皇室成员，并且生而为纯血种的吸血鬼。他有很多优势，他很清楚并且能够很好的利用这些优点。他的家族一直在统治着这个王国，时间久远到能够追溯到王国建立以前。

在Harry刚好走进门厅的时候，他发现他的父亲正在等他，脸上带着轻微不悦的表情。

“你要让我说多少次，Harry？如果你想要喝新鲜的血液，你可以尽情从地牢里挑一个出来做你的血奴，但是你不能随随便便的出去杀死镇上的公民！”这位父亲一如既往口头谴责了他的儿子，但两个人都知道，这并不会起到任何作用。

“好吧，父亲，我明白了。”Harry回答到，他们都知道Harry是心口不一。Harry会很快的通过杀死王国里的随便一个人来违抗他父亲所立下的不杀村民的首要规则。

“噢，不，我觉得你不明白。”国王说，很明显他知道自己的警告没有成功，于是他决定在20年内要是还没让Harry听从他的叮嘱的话，他就需要做一些事情了。

“如果你不停止猎杀我们的公民，我就会把你的加冕典礼再推迟个15年。”他威胁到。老国王已经统治了这个国家200多年，本来打算在8个月以内把王位传给自己的儿子——Harry，而不是等到自己死后再交付。因为，他们现在并不是处于战争时期，而被杀是他们唯一的死亡方式。吸血鬼不会老死，虽然作为天生的吸血鬼他们的确会增长年岁，但这个过程是极其缓慢的，并且只要吸血鬼愿意，他们就可以无限暂停岁月在他们身上的流逝。就Harry而言，他目前选择暂停在了23岁，并且保持这个样貌已经16年了。

“噢不！父亲……”Harry发出了一声呻吟，“你知道我受不了你那每天晚餐时候用玻璃杯盛的像是昂贵红酒一样的东西…！”Harry嫌弃的讲起他们每晚喝的血液，就好像它们真的很新鲜一样。严格来讲它们确实是新鲜的，因为基本上都是当天抽出提供饮用的，但是Harry觉得它永远比不上直接从血管里吸出来那种感觉。

“那你就按照我说的去做，去找一个血奴，不要再无缘无故的猎杀我们的百姓了，明白吗，儿子？”

Harry只好痛苦的点了点头。

“很好。这样的话，那么你应该可以在一年之内继承王位。”说完，国王就离开了。

Harry踏上楼梯，走进通向许多卧室的走廊。当他进入自己的房间后，他看到有一个人侍从正在整理他的床铺。刚开始他以为这只是一个普通的女仆，但是当这个侍从转身之后他才发现这根本就不是女仆而是一个男仆！要是只从这个男孩的身材和他那头柔软的棕发来判断，Harry可能永远也不会猜到。不过他一定是没有注意到他那件普通侍从工作服下面的裤子。

当男孩看到Harry后，他倒吸了一口气，一动不动的低下头，一句话也不说似乎是在等待着Harry的命令。Harry对这个男仆的服从露出了满意的微笑，这个男孩很清楚这里的运行情况，即使Harry之前从来没有见过他。

“继续吧。”Harry用他那低沉富有磁性而冷漠的声音说道，然后他走到他的办公桌前坐下，看了一些该他负责的文件。

“是，殿下。”男孩回答到，然后他十分感激的返回到了他的工作中。他很高兴Harry没有说要将他斩首什么的，介于他之前听到了很多城堡里别的侍从谈论他们的王子是如何残忍凶暴的流言。

当男孩完成了他的工作后，他有些紧张的看向Harry。他看到对方正全神贯注的投入到工作中，他有些害怕打扰到这位喜怒无常的王子殿下，但是他也明白他不能就这么招呼都不打就简简单单的离开这里。

“殿下，您还需要别…别的东西吗？”他在‘别的’这一个词上打了一个结巴，他担心王子会不会因为这个小小的错误而惩罚他。

Harry慢慢的抬起头，用他那深沉的墨绿色眼睛望向房间对面的男仆，然后他想了一会儿，回答说：“是的，有，这本书……”他指了指旁边的那本大皮书，上面写的是关于他的曾曾祖父统治时期的700年里头五十年的历史，“我要你把他放回皇家图书馆里去，如果你要是把它放错了地方，你的脑袋就会被放在别的对的地方。”Harry说，他的神情表现出好像这根本就是一件小事一样。

“是，殿下。”他点了点头，然后小心翼翼的走上前去拿那本书。当男孩靠近时，Harry的感官忽然发觉了一些他以前根本没有注意过的东西。在男孩还没有走到第三步的时候，他就忽然起身快速移动到男仆面前站定。要不是男孩咬了自己的舌头，不然他一定会因为王子突然出现在自己面前而尖叫。

王子凶神恶煞地站在他面前，抬起他的手捏住男孩精致娇嫩的下巴，迫使他抬起头来看着自己。

“你笑什么名字？”Harry尽量保持自己语气平静。

“Louis Tomlinson，殿下。”他回答到。感谢上帝，尽管他感到恐惧，但是好在他并没有再次结巴。

“嗯……”Harry轻哼了一声，身体前倾，手仍然抓着Louis的下巴。他把头埋在了Louis的脖子里，然后深深地吸了一口气，这是他第一次遇到的，却很遗憾在刚开始没有注意到的，独属于这个男孩的鲜血的香气。“你闻起来真是令人愉快，Tomlinson先生。”Harry评价到。他能听到Louis因为恐惧而加快的心跳声，感受到他因为紧张越来越急促的呼吸声。他忽然笑了笑，然后伸出舌头舔了舔小男孩的脖颈。Louis开始害怕的发抖，但他不知道这位王子到底会做什么，所以他不敢动。

“怎么了宝贝？”Harry轻轻噘了噘嘴，“你害怕了？”他向上转而玩弄起男孩的耳朵，这个动作使得Louis颤抖的更厉害了，“不用怕，我刚刚已经进过食了。”然后Harry挪开身子走开了，好像什么事也没有发生过一样。而Louis则是颤抖着走过去，用他那汗津津的小手抓住了那本沉重的书。

“还有其他吩咐吗，殿下？”这个小男仆睁大眼睛盯着地面，小声的开口问到。

“今晚你给我送晚餐。”王子说道，语气强硬没有任何商量的余地。Louis的喉咙几乎是立刻就被这命令堵住了。

明明这位王子刚刚进完食，但是他却命令Louis在他饿了以后给他带来晚餐，特别是在他说过Louis闻起来很不错以后，他害怕自己即将是王子的晚餐。Louis深深地鞠了一躬，然后轻轻的说了一句：“如您所愿，殿下。”说完便轻手轻脚的尽快离开了王子的房间。Louis在去往图书馆的路上一直都像一片被风吹过的树叶一样的颤抖，他紧紧的抱着书，一边恐惧着今晚的到来，一边害怕如果他将这本古书弄丢，便会让整件事变得更加可怕。

Harry在听到一阵轻柔而缓慢并且伴随着飘忽不定的沉重呼吸声的脚步声时弯起了嘴角。过了一会儿后，他听到了一声犹豫不决的敲门声。

“殿下，您的晚餐。”门外传来了男孩清澈的声音。Harry让沉默持续了好一会儿，然后才开口简单的说了一句：“进来”。他的声音很轻，事实上他根本不需要提高音量，因为它们本身就具有足够的穿透力。门很快打开又被关上，邪恶的王子将他的男仆按在门上抵住。他伸出手在男孩把盘子失手扔掉之前接过了它们，然后将其放在一旁。Louis尽量不发出声音，当然这在他仍处于惊愕的状态下并不算难事。Harry一声不吭的抬手拿起了一个苹果，然后他靠得更近了一些，在Louis面前张口用自己的尖牙咬了一口酥脆鲜嫩的果肉，果汁在这近距离之间直直的喷洒在Louis的脸上。

这深深触动了Louis，Harry的动作令人毛骨悚然，虽然对Harry来说很平常，但Louis不知该如何克制自己的恐惧。他在Harry的紧盯下轻轻颤抖着。而Harry却在这时突然起身走开了，他将食物放在他自己的桌子上，然后坐在了一个远离门和男孩的地方。Louis犯了一个可怕的错误，他以为自己已经被允许可以离开了。在他还没有离开自己刚刚被压住的地方时，就慢慢伸手在身后拧开了门把手。但就在他刚刚打开门的时候，门又被“砰”的一声关上了。而这一次，他的正面又被按压在门上，而门把手被留在了他的右边。

“我有说过你可以走了吗，孩子？”吸血鬼的声音在他的耳边嘶嘶作响。

“没有，殿下。”男孩害怕地哽咽着。

“那么，我很好奇，Louis，你准备干什么？”吸血鬼叫这个男孩名字的方式令人感到惊悚，他冰凉的手钳制在这个人类的手腕上，将它们紧紧的抵在木门上。

“我…我以为我可以离开了，我错得很厉害，大人，我谦卑的向您道歉，对不起，我实在是太愚蠢了，殿下，请原谅我的无知。”Louis恳求着王子，他知道这位王子已经折磨杀害了不少像他那样的仆人。

“嗯…”Harry面带嘲弄在男孩的不断恳求下开口，“你要知道，你能活下来，完全是因为你闻起来是那么香甜。”他紧靠着Louis，轻轻蹭着他脖子后面柔软的头发，“现在，过来坐在我旁边，我想我已经决定好等会儿要吃什么作为甜点了。”Harry这么要求着，而这句话就像一个被印戳了的承诺，伴随着刺耳的声音，轻轻的钉在了Louis脖子上感受Harry呼吸的地方。

听完这句话，Louis再次感到一阵恐惧，随后他被王子领到了桌子旁边去。他清楚作为吸血鬼的仆人，就必须要承担当吸血鬼饥饿时成为他们食物的后果，但是他还从来没有被咬过，而Harry是其中最坏的一个，他从不留活口。他开始怀疑Harry所讲的到底是不是真的，怀疑他会不会被温柔以待，甚至怀疑自己最后到底能不能活下来。Louis被迫坐着，听着并看着眼前的吸血鬼用优雅自若的仪态吃着晚餐。

Louis对他的工作还没有很熟悉。他在村子里一个十分贫穷的大家庭中长大。他的父亲和村里的其他男人们一起在田里劳作，他的母亲是城堡里的女佣，一辈子都在城堡里干活。而Louis则是一长到能够做事的年龄后就加入了他母亲的行列（那时候他才12岁，工作是负责抓厨房里的老鼠）。但是后来他的母亲得了天花，病得很重而不得不停止工作，所以现在Louis努力干活，尽全力一边维持母亲昂贵的药物治疗费用，同时还要让他的妹妹们能填饱肚子。现在他17岁，好不容易被调到了正常佣人的身份，虽然报酬很少，但到底是比以前好了一些。他的新任务是做一些像整理床铺和打扫卫生一样的小事，还没有到服侍聚会或者皇家晚宴的地步。Harry咬了一口火鸡腿，用饥渴的眼神直勾勾的盯着Louis，仿佛在说这顿饭并不能完全解决他的肚子。他喝了一口水，轻轻的擦了擦嘴唇，然后他一声不吭的站起身，一边走一边脱下了他的皮质背心。现在他身上只剩下一条棕色的裤子和一件领口解开了的宽松丝质白衬衫。他抬手将绑头发的黑色丝带摘下来，轻轻抖了抖，然后小心翼翼的将其放在了床边的梳妆台上，然后透过镜子赤裸裸的看着Louis。

Louis看到了这全部的过程，他惊奇的感叹Harry是如此的与众不同。他看起来依旧十分美丽，就像所有吸血鬼应该拥有的那种危险的美一样，但是放在一起又有一些奇怪，看起来没有太多的属于王子的架势。

“过来这里，孩子。”他转过身命令到，看着男孩子站起身向自己走来。Louis知道自己对此无能为力，他只希望，如果他顺从的话，Harry或许还会给他留下足够的血和力气让他能够活着离开这里。

当Louis到达王子跟前时，他能做的只是盯着两人的脚尖。他痛苦的等待着，直到对方抬手抚摸住他的脸颊。Harry轻触男孩光滑细腻的皮肤，然后迫使他抬起头看着自己。男孩看着对方深沉的眼眸，随着形势发展而轻轻颤抖着。Harry抓住蓝眼睛男孩的手腕，把他抬起来让他躺在床上。他向下看，用一种掠夺性的目光将男孩身上扫了一遍，然后他俯下身子将脸埋在了Louis的胸口上，再慢慢往上移到他微微出汗的脖子上。

“你以前有被咬过吗，Louis？”Harry问。

“没有，殿下。”Louis气喘吁吁的回答到，显然他被吓坏了，但是听起来还是比普通人能想到的稳重的多。“很好。”Harry一边说，一边用手将Louis脖颈边微长的头发刷到一边，然后他伸出尖牙刺进了男孩柔软无瑕的皮肤里。“啊…啊！”一开始Louis发出了一声尖叫，但随后他很快就平静了下来。这种奇异的感觉令人惊讶，因为即使被吸血鬼的牙齿刺穿皮肤，但是也没有那么可怕。他不会将其描述成令人愉快的感觉，更多的则是一种空虚，缺失，甚至是麻木感。他的大脑里一片空白，现在可能是他最平静的时候了，就像一只后颈被抓住拎起来的小猫一样，僵硬又顺从。

Louis是如此的平静，以至于当Harry放开他，现实重新涌进他的视野中时，他被吓了一跳。疼痛感顿时侵蚀了他，他看到了一个狂野的Harry王子。对方的嘴角还残留着自己的血，那件曾经纯白色的衬衫被深红色的斑点给毁掉了。这位王子对待鲜血的感觉可并不像对待他的食物一样轻柔。“You're my new blood bitch. ”在Louis完全失去意识陷入昏迷之前，他听到那个王子阴沉的说。

第二天，Harry和他的父亲一起会见了许多带有相关外交信息的政治家。这很无聊，多数都是相同的消息重述一遍，上个月以来和平战线上没有任何变化，并且这个情况已经持续了四年了。在所有人都带着国王的新命令离开之后，Harry也起身准备离开这个冗长的会议，但是他的父亲却阻止了他。

“今天没有人死亡，这是不是说明你履行了我的叮嘱，儿子？”国王问到。

“是的，我想，我已经从我的仆人里面挑选好了一个供我所用。”Harry回答。

国王叹了口气，然后回答：“我说的是让你从犯人里面选一个，是不是？”他尽力想要表现出恼怒的样子，但是实际上听起来却并没有那么严重，在Harry还没来得及开口回答之前，他接着说道：“不过，如果这能让你停止杀害村民，那也不错。但是，如果他是一个侍从而不是一个奴隶，那么你一定要提高他的工资作为回报。在这期间不要再过多的杀死我的仆人了，尤其是地牢里明明还有那么多可供牺牲的选择。”

“是，父亲。如果没有其他事的话，我还有一些别的工作需要做。”Harry一边冲着国王轻轻颔首，一边站起身迅速的走出了房间。

Harry坐在皇家花园的雪地上，靠在一颗柳树旁，手里拿着一本书。在他得到这本书的时候它还是空白的，但是仅仅过了几年，上面就充满了文字、诗句和速写。Harry觉得，只有当他在花园的这棵柳树下写这本书的时候，他才能感受到一些平和。这个花园是他小时候常和他的母亲一起嬉戏的地方。Harry轻轻叹了一口气，然后向后仰去，闭上了眼睛。距离他上一次来这里已经有一段时间了，即使他就住在离这里不到200码的地方。他翻开书本新的一页，开始漫不经心的在上面画画，落笔柔软形成一条条优美的曲线。他的脑海中飘荡着一首不成名的曲子。在这里，他可以放松警惕卸下他的所有防备，因为所有的侍从和城堡里的其他人都不会来打扰他。

在Harry潜心专注于他的画作几分钟以后，雏形被创作了出来。它看起来就像是一个有着柔软头发和天真面容的小男孩。想到这里，他猛然合上了书本，张大眼睛瞪着皮质封面，上面有一小片已经干了的血迹。他没有想要把它擦掉或者是怎样，只是猛然站起身，直直的向他的房间冲了回去。

当他回到房间时里面已经空无一人。那个男孩一定是今早某个时辰离开的，而现在已经中午了，Harry自从早上去开会后就再也没有回来过。尽管如此，他依旧能够嗅到那个人类留下的气味，尤其是当他将头埋在那个男孩曾经躺过的枕头上时，这种感觉令人上瘾，他现在已经想让那个男仆回到这里来了。他需要男孩回到他身边。Harry这么想着，重新将头埋进枕头想要吸取更多，然后他很快的站起身，在不到1秒的时间内踏出房间，命令他看到的第一个侍从去找到那个血液香甜、皮肤柔软小男孩并给他带来。


	2. Chapter 2

当Louis下午醒来时，他甚至认不出周围是哪儿，但是他记得昨晚。 血，那个王子，他可怕的行为，和他美丽得让人难忘的身体。他长长的白色尖齿在烛光下闪烁。

在那份令人诧异的平静，当吸血鬼为了自己的需求，而用尖牙刺破他的皮肤去吸食血液时，他感到很平静。

Louis坐起来时感到一阵眩晕，他拉回毯子，然后坐在王子的床边上晃动双腿。他扯起一只沉重的手到他脖子上检查情况。他所能感觉到的只有两处小刺伤，就好像他被很大的针头注射了两针，但是Harry的牙齿比任何的针头都要宽。虽然这很让人惊讶，但Louis对只有小伤而高兴，因为这种小伤似乎很快就会愈合。

他觉得自己已经有足够的力气能站起来，所以他起来试了试，发现能成功站起来了。然后他努力的寻找出口，希望在王子回来前逃走。Louis吃力的拉开大门，跌跌撞撞的向外跑去。他首先能想到的地方是宫殿里的厨房，因为他在那里呆过很长时间，而且他认识厨房里的厨师和仆人。

他只能穿过宫殿里会经过女仆们的路到厨房，大部分女仆甚至都没有停下来对他投向同情的目光，他们好像都对这种事司空见惯。当Louis走下石梯到厨房时，他的鼻子闻到了挂在顶上的草药和被丢弃的土豆皮上熟悉的泥土味。他看见一个将棕灰头发在脑后绑成发髻，衣服上围着蛋壳图案围裙的看似瘦弱实则强壮的女人在切菜。他跑过去发现是Martha,这是他妈妈认识了很久的朋友。Martha被吓了一跳，然后转过身去看是谁抓着她。

“Louis,”她惊讶地说，“孩子，你发生什么事了？”当她注意到他憔悴的脸和空洞茫然的双眼时，她问道。Louis紧紧抱着她寻求安慰，看上去像是受到了很大的惊吓。Martha几乎一辈子都在宫殿里工作，当Johannah来这里工作时，Martha将近三十岁了，这个比她年长的女人总是照顾着她.她们成了最好的朋友，Martha就像Louis和他妹妹们的第二个母亲，特别的原因是她自己没有孩子，能去给出自己的爱。当Louis在沉默中颤抖着身体时，她紧紧的抱着他。过了一会儿后，她放开了Louis仔细观察这个小男孩，这时她看见了他的伤口。伤口很小，但仍然很明显，很容易被看到。

“噢，亲爱的，”她叹了口气，然后沉痛地看着Louis。她什么都没问，只是再次把他抱进怀里。当Louis从受惊的状态中恢复过来时，有几滴眼泪从他的脸上落下。

“这是王子做的，Martha。我昨天被派去打扫他的房间，然后...然后....”他几乎说不出完整的句子。他不知道该怎么说或是怎么解释，但是Martha不用任何解释就知道大概了。实际上Louis现在还活着就是奇迹了，根据仆人们以前的遭遇。

“Louis，听我说，”Martha抓住Louis肩膀让他直视她的双眼说道。“所有的吸血鬼都是残酷无情的，特别是这个王子尤其无情。你必须赶快逃走，不要去村子里，因为他们能在那儿找到你。你必须逃进森林里藏起来。记得注意观察你的周围，但是不要放慢脚步，一直朝西走，不要停。亲爱的，你能做到的，对吧？”她认真地问道。

“是的，“他回答道。她从桌子下抓起了一个背包，Louis听到里面有一些硬币发出的叮当响。

“当你到达下一个村庄时，你会需要这些的，”她边解释道边递给他，然后Martha马上领着Louis去到厨房的后门外。

“我爱你，Louis。你必须快点走。”

“我爱你。”他说道，恐惧模糊了他蔚蓝色的双眼。现在他需要抓紧时间来逃脱王子。

“他消失了是什么意思？”在找不到男孩后，王子朝着被派去寻人的卫兵大吼。当他们试图安抚这个愤怒的王子时，他已经把整个城堡都破坏得一团糟了。他的父亲把囚犯带给他以试图平复他的情绪，但在把囚犯们血吸干后，他仍然像只疯狗一样发狂。

“如果不把他带到我面前来，我就吸光村子里所有人的血”当他父亲冰冷地建议他就简单地去找另一个不同的血仆时，他大叫道。Harry坚决反对这个提议。他好不容易找到了一个他喜欢的，怎能让他轻易溜走的。

“好吧，如果你们都这么无能的话，我只好自己去找他了，”Harry在冲出大门前说道。

Louis的脚很痛。他已经在崎岖的小路上走了好几个小时，因为他必须避开那些人们常走的大路。

当夜幕降临时，他的腿也开始抽筋了，但他只有努力忍着伤痛，因为他永远都不知道吸血鬼何时靠近他，因为他们在狩猎时几乎没有声响，所以当猎物听到他们的时候为时已晚。Louis甚至不确定他们是不是在找他。或许那个王子已经早把他给忘了，他的逃跑和躲藏不过是愚蠢的自作多情，但Martha不这么认为，所以他还是更相信她对这些事情的判断，而不是毫无经验的自己。

正当Louis对腿上的伤痛发出小声的呻吟时，另一个声音也打破了周围的寂静。

“亲爱的，我仍然能够闻到你，你是藏不住你身上的香味的。即使香味不够我也还能听见你。你的心跳声很响，宝贝，你是在正为我从心脏涌上所有新鲜血液吗？还有你那小小的喘息，它们是如此珍贵，憋气那么辛苦，你不想过来我这边呼吸一下新鲜空气吗？亲爱的。” 

不幸的是，王子说的都是事实，Louis在试着屏住自己的呼吸。王子是怎么追踪到他的？Louis觉得他需要隐蔽好。他迅速蹲到附近一簇大灌木丛下，徒劳地希望这些遮掩的枝叶能起到作用，“你会像个乖小孩自己出来，还是让我把你拖出来？你今天已经惹了很多麻烦了，为什么你不出来自救一下呢？”王子的声音很戏谑，但也很冷漠，Louis想要尖叫，不，他才不去那个怪物那儿，但他的声带甚至都被吓到僵硬了。

“我给过你机会，”吸血鬼威胁地说道，他伸出一只手把Louis藏的那丛灌木的根以及一切从地上拔起撕碎。当Harry的暗影笼罩在Louis头上时，他尖叫起来。他能感觉到自己的身体在颤抖。

“噢，亲爱的，不要这么害怕。如果你服从我，成为我的血仆，我会照顾你和你的家人。你不想让自己生病的可怜母亲失望吧？”他一边哄着，一边把人类男孩抱到怀里。“你知道吗？我今天找你的时候遇到他们了。他们都是那么好的人，你不想让任何悲剧发生在他们身上，对吧？亲爱的。”他说的话完全都是以一种虚情假意的语气，这逃不过Louis的眼睛。但他只能像Harry昨天胡扯的那样，成为他的“血婊子”，不然会有可怕的事情降临到他家人身上。所有他能做的只是抽泣着在吸血鬼的怀里点头。

“好孩子。”Louis感觉到耳边的低语没有了以前的高傲，但是远没有到讨人喜欢和真诚的地步。当Harry抱着他穿过森林返回时，Louis能做的只是紧闭双眼假装自己身在异处。然后一个危险的想法闪过他的脑海——Harry的怀抱竟然有点舒服。

很快Louis就发现自己进入了一种新的生活状态。他仍然做着跟以前一样的工作，但他现在成了王子的专属仆人。每天晚上他给Harry带晚餐的同时也会带上自己的那份，因为王子要求他们必须要一起进餐，但用完餐后他并没有得到自由。他奉命脱掉自己的衬衫，然后躺到床上。就像第一晚那样，他看着Harry放下头发，脱下了正装，解开汗衫上大部分的纽扣。他先扫视了一遍Louis的身体，寻找一个新地方去吸取那香甜的深红色花蜜，然后就把尖齿伸到了他真正的目的地。当Harry找准位置时，他迅速咬住他，Louis会强忍身体上痛苦，准备迎接随之而来的强烈快感。Harry一天吸血三次，每次吸取的血量也不同，随着Harry一次又一次的吸取，疼痛似乎也不那么强烈了。Harry不习惯让受害者还活着，所以在人类失去意识前让他停下来是个挑战，但是他现在有进步了。这个男孩还在呼吸，所以Harry认为自已已经非常有克制力了。

Louis每次都会在Harry吸完血后晕过去，他就一直睡在了王子的床上。这意味着最近他都没回过家，但是Martha告诉他，王子遵守了他的承诺，他的家人得到了食物，他的母亲也得到了很好的治疗。这是一种宽慰，但是Louis努力克制自己不要对王子抱太大的感激之情。毕竟，这一切的代价是他的自由。

“亲爱的，我需要你帮我拿点东西，“Harry对整天都埋头在工作的Louis说道。正坐在衣橱旁沙发上整理Harry衣物的Louis抬起头看向他。

“殿下，您有什么吩咐？“Louis边站起来边问道，然后走到Harry的身旁。

“我的墨水瓶快空了，你再去拿一瓶。“

Louis看了看他说的快空了的墨水瓶，确实没多少了。“我马上去，殿下。”他急匆匆地下到大厅，他不想看到如果他没有在那个吸血鬼用完墨水前回来会发生什么。

当Louis拿着新墨水回来时，他迟疑地打开了Harry房间的门，但似乎那个吸血鬼已经不在这儿了。他耸了耸肩，准备把墨水放到桌上。

他很确定桌上的那本书之前是用纸包着的，但似乎是随着书桌主人的一样不在这了，剩下的只有一本不显眼的皮质笔记本和一些备用的羊皮纸。当他放下墨水瓶时，他忍不住打开了那个笔记本。他知道这可能是一个可怕的想法，但Harry显然是去其他地方去了，而且他肯定Harry会离开足够的时间，自己可以快速地偷看一下里面。

他坐到椅子上，抓紧时间打开那个笔记本。第一页只是一些无关痛痒的东西的注释，然后他看到了一些诗，他尽力去读这些诗句，但他的阅读能力非常有限。往后翻页，有些文字旁边开始出现一些小插图，再往后就有一些整篇的素描。当他再次翻页时，他被惊呆了。

这是关于他的素描。也许比起其他素描，他这幅只有一些基础的简单线条，但仍然可以认出来。他把手伸过去勾勒自己画像上鼻子和嘴唇的线条。他不敢相信Harry会这样画他，只是觉得不太合适，但是当他带着期待翻开下一页时，他看到了他的另一幅画像。这一张画得更详细，是他把被子裹在身上睡觉，一只纤细的小手蜷缩在枕头上。这是一幅精美的肖像，说他为这幅作品现场做了模特也不为过。在Harry身边，他有大部分时间都是失去知觉的，在那时他有足够的时间可以画他。他之前觉得王子总是在他吸食完后就马上睡觉的想法是愚蠢的，仅仅因为他睡过去了并不意味着他们俩都睡了。

他继续翻看着笔记本，讶异地发现有不少他的画像。Louis正看得入迷时，一个声音打破了平静。

“你在做什么，Louis？”  
“殿下。“Louis着急地问候，迅速从椅子上跳下来，推开椅子，好像这样他就可以假装从来没有坐在那儿过似的。“请接受我的歉意...我...我只是过来放新墨水，”Louis指着墨水瓶，徒劳地试图解释，好像是为了证明他明目张胆的谎言是正确的。最后，他放弃了，只是把双手背在后面。他转身看见Harry站在门边，脸色泛红并带着敌意。

“偷看是不礼貌的，对吗?”王子问道。他的脸色可能是仆人见过最恐怖的，他认为这是不可能的。但显然不是这样。

“是的，主人，”Louis同意道，他对这种训斥不仅害怕，还觉得羞耻。

“躺到床上去，脸朝墙那边，”Hary阴沉地命令道. Louis轻易的顺从，躺到床边。几分钟过去了，他好奇地回头看看那个吸血鬼去了哪里，但当他的脖子向右移动了一厘米的时候，他就被命令不要动。

又过了一阵，害怕的Louis终于感觉到王子的身体压在了他的背上。他觉得有只手像石头一样冰冷用力地压在他的下巴上，把他的头向左倾，露出他最脆弱的温热颈部。上面已经到处是被Harry多次享用过留下的咬痕，他在寻找一个新的地方。当他的尖牙刺入一块新的皮肤时，总是比那些被咬过的部位更疼。他在Louis锁骨的正上方发现了一块地方，并用鼻子深深地嗅那块部位下流动的血的浓香。在Harry有着致命危险的尖牙下，那里的血仿佛流动得更快。Louis的血想被吸走。它现在已经渴望这种被吸取的感觉。他想要它。Louis不能准确地指出他何时开始渴望这种感觉，但随着他脉搏中炙热的沉积，他不能否认他的确如此渴望。

但他并没有马上被尖牙刺穿，而是感觉到嘴唇轻轻地贴在他发热的皮肤上。他轻轻地喘息，但不敢说话，因为王子继续在舔犊他的脖间，在温柔虔诚的亲吻。

“你喜欢我的画吗？”Harry对着他伤痕累累的皮肤低语。他不经意的呼气让Louis的皮肤发冷。这种挑逗的感觉使人感受到一阵愉悦的颤抖。

“是...是的，殿下，”Louis扭动了一下，Harry深深地吸了口气，嘴唇从脖子的侧面一直伸到头发里。他更加用力的握紧怀中的年轻男孩。

“很好，你现在的姿势很好，”他一边称赞着一边继续他的动作，“你在我床上的样子，我的记号覆盖在你身上，很难让人不想抓住它，”他一边坦言道，一边把Louis的手腕握在左手上，右手自由地在男孩的腰上游荡。他解开人类的衬衫，手在身体上下滑动。他幽幽地趴在Louis的肚子上，电流般的触碰使Louis的皮肤敏感起来。

“你喜欢看到在我的房间里如此美丽和脆弱的自己。我可以和你做任何我想做但别人不能做的事，但你喜欢这样，对吗？你喜欢我随心所欲地摆弄你，命令你。你喜欢当我心烦意乱的时候抓住你尽情饮用你吗？”

Louis觉得尴尬地无所适从，他忍不住发出可怜的哀鸣。他不想承认，但王子是对的。他确实喜欢Harry控制他，利用他。起初，他觉得这很可怕，但这给了他一种没品尝过的刺激。

“如我所想，你会假装你不喜欢这样，但是你忘了，亲爱的，我能听到你的心跳声。我听到恐惧的次数超过了我的记忆中的次数——每次我杀人都能听到——而这并不是恐惧我的声音，“他开始用手指轻敲Louis身边的一侧桌子，用熟悉的节奏模仿他内心的心跳。


	3. Chapter 3

Louis还没意识到发生了什么之前，Harry就已经把Louis推倒在了今早被他整理过的床上。他躺在床上屏住呼吸，抬眼望着天花板。然后Harry出现在了他的视线中，对方双眼中若隐若现的闪着属于捕食者的光芒，但是这次有一些不同。比起想要吸他的血，现在的Harry看起来更像是想要直接将他拆之入腹，如果可以这么说的话。Louis感觉在他炽热的注视下自己有一些生理反应了，这既尴尬又危险。

Louis觉得自己就像是Harry素描里面的那个男孩。现在他被脱掉了衬衫，四肢敞开躺在床单里，他认为现在自己一定能勾起对方的性欲，并且现在他满脑子都充斥着王子想要他的疯狂想法，不仅仅是血液方面。  
这不可能。Louis清楚的知道，这位王位继承人总是那么的心狠手辣，做事残忍总所周知。

正出神想着，突然一具身体盖住他，将他压在了宽大的床垫里。

“我敢保证你正在想这个，”Harry在他耳边轻轻开口，“在思考你的主人将会用一种什么样的新方式来对待你。”天啊，Louis想要他的想法已经开始变得强烈了起来。就像Harry刚刚说的话让他心醉神迷。他很一向逆来顺受，随时都准备好要满足吸血鬼的每一个愿望。

“我说的对吗？”Harry继续说道。

Louis不知道在强忍着呻吟声的同时说出口的话会是什么样子，因为Harry此时此刻开始像水蛭一样亲吻吮吸他的身体。“是的，我的主人，”他结结巴巴地说。“我想做任何你让我做的事，我的一切都属于你。”连Louis自己都惊讶于他声音里的诚实。

“噢？是吗？你是我的，无论我说什么你都会做。”Harry半心半意地在男孩子的胸口处自言自语，他装出一副漠不关心的样子，这使得Louis差一点就错过了王子声音中的一丝得意。Harry话里的挑逗快感由皮肤散开至Louis的内心。

Harry悄悄地将手向下滑，然后把Louis的裤子脱了下来。人类并不反对他这样做，于是在两根修长的手指探入他那丰满的双臀之间时。Louis将他的眼睛闭了起来。

“这感觉比看上去还要好千百倍。”Harry一边继续揉搓着，一边漫不经心评头论足。Louis轻轻抬了抬腰，给对方腾出更多的空间以更好的让他触碰到自己的敏感区域。“多么热心主动的男孩，such a good little bitch。”Harry刻薄地调侃道。“你想让我也在这里咬一口吗？我打赌你会喜欢的，不是吗？让我的尖牙刺向这从未被人触碰过的地带，昭告我的主权？”Louis的身体已经有了反应，他呜咽着挤出一声“是。” “你想要感受当我在你身上到处留下标记时你那鲜美的血液在身体里流淌的滋味，届时每个人都会知道你属于谁，他们会知道你在你的主人面前是多么的放荡，发现你对着鸡巴是多么淫荡。”Harry阴暗地说。他们还从来没有这样做过，但他现在已经能像一本书一样轻易读懂他的仆人了。

很快Harry的手指滑进了Louis的臀缝之间，不经意间蹭过了那个紧闭的穴口，并在上面摩擦了一会儿。然后Harry凑过去，嘴唇轻轻吻住了Louis，这是他们第一次接吻。Louis觉得不够，并且想要的想法越来越强烈。然后他感觉到吸血鬼的手指涂上了某种润滑剂，开始慢慢的打开他的穴口。

Harry搂住他的腰，把他翻了个身，这样Louis就只能把他的脸埋进柔软的枕头里。他感觉到自己的衬衫终于被完全脱开了，但是在他的内里被三根手指撑的更开之前，他无法集中注意力。

“我真想现在就把我的阴茎塞进你那温暖的小穴里，但是我想我需要一些血。你愿意给我吗？”Harry问到。Louis一开始并没有想过关于Harry的尺寸的问题，但现在他只觉得Harry的要求有一些道理。  
“是的，咬我吧，Harry。”他开口乞求到。但是Harry的手指却突然穿过他的头发，粗暴地把他的头往后拉，这使得他不禁发出了一声呜咽。

“你刚才叫我什么？”Louis意识到了自己犯的一个小错误，他还从来没有直呼过王子的名字。事实上Harry很喜欢听Louis呻吟着呼唤他的名字，乞求让自己咬他，但是这并不能改变他不能容忍这种放肆行为的事实。

“我很抱歉，主人。请吸我的血当做惩罚吧。”Louis开口，并希望这能够转移吸血鬼对自己刚刚不尊重行为的注意力。他知道虐待狂王子已经为此惩罚过一些人的事实了。身体上传来的刺痛让他的思绪回到了他的身体里面，他不明白这一切是如何展开的，但他也不能说他希望其停止。Harry是一个无情的杀手，一个吸血鬼，还是一个王子。惹恼他的人没什么好下场，Louis希望自己可以是例外。

Harry发出了一声轻哼：“我不知道，不用你说我也会这么做，所以我不确定这是否能表达你的歉意。我觉得你应该为我做点别的事来表明你道歉的诚意。”

“什么？殿…殿下？”

“我说，我认为你应该为你刚刚的冒犯行为受到一些别的惩罚，以此来表现你的歉意。你觉得呢？”Harry问到，也不关心男孩到底怎么想。因为想要惩罚他的想法实在是过于诱人，Harry无论如何都会这么做。

“是，殿下，我很抱歉，这是我应得的。”Louis呜咽着。紧紧攥着他头发的手终于松开，后穴里的手指也抽了出去。他感觉到Harry起身到床边坐下，在Louis还没来得及反应过来的时候他就被命令过去躺在王子的膝上。

他挪过去，把自己放在Harry还穿着衣服的大腿上。冰冷的巴掌划过空气，然后他听到了整个房间回响的声音，同时左边脸颊伴随着火辣辣的疼痛感。接着在他被接连不断地打着屁股的时候，他开始喘息起来。

“你有那么多选择，亲爱的，但是你却仍然通过直呼你的王子的大名来冒犯我。”

“对不起，殿下。”Louis伤心地说。他被狠狠地打了一巴掌，即使他知道Harry只是动用了他那超自然力量的一小部分，但疼痛和红肿都在所难免。

“这是个可以接受的称呼，亲爱的，还有别的吗？”他一边问，一边更加用力的拍打着Louis的屁股，享受它因为充血而晕染成美丽的红色。

“先生！”Louis尖叫着说。

“嗯，还有呢？”

“大…大人。”他咬着嘴唇喘息着。

“好孩子，”Harry称赞道，在再次对他的屁股施以惩罚之前，他像安抚宠物一样抚摸了一下他的脊椎，“我知道你还有更多答案。”

“主人。”

“更多。”‘啪’的一声落在屁股上。

“我的王子。”

“还有。”又是一下。

“我的陛下。”

‘啪’

“看，你知道这么多好好称呼我的方式，好孩子，”Harry安慰道，“这让我感到很奇怪，在我没有允许你的情况下直呼我的名字，”他停止了拍打，轻轻抚摸自己在Louis身上留下的红痕，语气里带着一丝责备，“难道你认为我不该得到你的尊重吗？”

“对不起，主人，我不会再这样做了，求您了，请让我的惩罚结束吧。”Louis哭了出来，泪水从他的脸上划过。

“当然，亲爱的，你做得很好。但是我还是想要血，你已经让我等得太久了，介于你必须得吸取教训。”Harry轻轻地斥责着，然后重新把Louis放在腿上。

Harry向后挪，挤进了蓝眼睛男孩的双腿之间。突然他俯身舔了舔Louis的股瓣，然后毫不客气地张开口露出尖牙刺了进去。他早已经迫不及待地想要品尝这抹嫣红，想要从他身体里汲取温暖新鲜的血液。

Louis在发出愉悦呻吟声的同时，更是不自觉的翘起了屁股。疼痛感只存在于被咬的那一瞬间，紧接着他只感觉到流淌在自己血管内炽热的鲜血涌进Harry的嘴里，像是恨不得想将他吸干一样。他喜欢这种感觉，就像他喜欢Harry咬他的脖子一样，或许更多，因为现在Louis全身都兴奋着，而这个地方因为刚刚被惩罚过而变得异常敏感。

“看看你让我变得有多硬，亲爱的，”Harry发出了一声呻吟，一边用自己的勃起蹭着人类的腿，以此来证明自己现在变得多大多硬，“不仅仅是因为你的血，”他坦言，“还因为你这具炽热的身体，你那光滑的皮肤，我会在上面留下印痕，以此作为我对你的标记。你喜欢你漂亮屁股上的新印记吗？真是又大又圆，让我想要一直咬下去。”

“是的，先生。我喜欢你咬我的屁股。”Louis赞同地说道。

“好吧，那很好，亲爱的。”Harry俯下身在男孩耳边轻声说，“因为我会在你身上到处留下咬痕，会把你标记得很好，让每个人都知道你是我的。My Blood Bitch，我的爱人，我可怜的芳妓，我可爱的人类小宠物。”他每说出一个称谓就在Louis的后颈留下一个吻。而现在Louis觉得Harry的一只手又偷偷地滑下去回到了他的屁股上，两个手指又重新探进他的内里，不一会儿又加上了第三根。

“你现在 会对我百依百顺，再也不会想要违抗我的想法，再也不会逃避我，因为你知道现在你已经彻底属于我了，是吗？”

Harry抽出手指，把上面的粘液擦在了自己的勃起上，以此充当润滑剂。他先是用头部轻轻摩擦Louis的穴口，然后再慢慢滑进去。在这个过程中Louis的呼吸声不断加重。Harry似乎没有注意到Louis把头埋在了枕头里以掩盖他的呻吟声。刚开始他抽插的很快，重重的撞在Louis火热的身体上。Louis从来没有想过他会喜欢这个，但是事实上，他现在已经有一点轻飘飘的感觉了。

“你喜欢你吸血鬼的鸡巴吗，亲爱的？在你血液的浇灌下它变得如此完美。你那脆弱的人类身体或许有些难以承受这个，但是我不得不说，你做的很棒，你的身体完美的贴合着我，贴合着你的主人。”一边说，Harry一边继续漫不经心的在身下人的小穴里抽插着。Louis几乎没有明白Harry对他说了什么，但是他喜欢这样。听到王子用他那低沉而富有磁性的嗓音告诉自己说自己做的很好，这让Louis的内心感到温暖。

很快Harry抽插的速度又加快了，而他也离极乐越来越近。过了一会儿他抽出自己，将双眼迷蒙的男孩翻了个身使他与自己面对面。然后下一秒他又毫不犹豫的顶入并以刚才同样快的速度继续抽动。Louis的脸看起来很漂亮，他的眼睛几乎睁不开，脸上充满了满足而愉悦的表情，而他的双手紧紧攥着床单。Harry抬起了Louis的腿，这个角度能使两个人的身体更好的结合，而Louis的呻吟声也随之提高。Harry忍不住俯身去吮吸Louis的乳尖，他轻轻地咬着乳晕，舔舐掉上面溢出的点滴猩红色液体。男孩的性器颤动着，顶端正在滴水，Harry有一点被Louis身体对被他咬的反应迷住了。他可以感受到一股股热流正在向身下涌去，触手可及，他可能随时会在Louis的身体里面释放出来。

“宝贝，你要到了吗？我能感觉到你夹的越来越紧了。你喜欢我这么操你，并且你一直都做的很好。我知道你很喜欢这个，从今往后每晚当我吸完你的血之后，我都会再享受一次你这漂亮的屁股。”

Louis在射出的一瞬间再次哭了出来，现在他的阴茎软软的混合着他滚烫的精液躺在他的小肚子上。Harry看着男孩沉浸在高潮余韵中的脸庞有些承受不住，很快他也跟着在男孩的身体里面全部释放了出来。Louis或许会连续几天滴下Harry给他的所有东西。Harry扑倒在了Louis的身上，就像身体的全部力量都被他吸走了一样（但事实上这并不是真的，要让一个吸血鬼疲惫不堪的话还需要花费很多功夫）。当他咬住Louis的脖子时，他开始情不自禁地懒散地吮吸，牙齿在他的皮肤上磨蹭，当然相比于这是因为饥饿所带来的感觉，更多的是因为从属关系给他带来的快感。而Louis更是在经历了刚才的一番性事之后变得更加渴望刺激的感觉，以至于他刚刚将一切疲惫感抛到了脑后，而现在他终于支撑不住在王子面前昏倒了。因此他当然感受不到Harry从他身上爬起来，然后俯下身子伸出舌头舔舐起Louis的小肚子。Harry尝了尝，这和血的味道不太一样，但都是属于Louis的味道，所以他还算喜欢，并且继续舔舐着直到男孩干净为止。

第二天早上Harry到前厅去会见他的父亲。他有些后悔就这么直接离开了房间留下了还在熟睡的人类，但他有必尽的责任在身。尽管如此，他发誓他会尽快完成这些事。当他进入房间时，房间里没有任何别的人，只有他的父亲舒适地坐在那座镶有宝石的金黄色天鹅绒王座上。看起来国王一直在等着他。

“我的儿子。”国王对他打了声招呼。

“父亲。”Harry有些好奇地回答到。现在他的父亲正安安静静地坐在王座上，并且心情看起来似乎很好。

“Harry，我注意到你最终还是采纳了我的建议，并且在过去的几个月里一直保持着同一个血源。自从你开始把那个男孩当做血仆后，村子里就再也没有出现过莫名的死亡事件了。”国王觉得是他的叮嘱起到了作用，所以他看起来很高兴。Harry不会承认，他的父亲建议的是让他找一个囚犯，而Louis是一个男仆，他也不会承认，他并不是因为他父亲的建议才找上Louis的，只是因为他单纯的想要这个小小的人类的美味的血，仅此而已。他才不会顾及他父亲说的任何话。

事实上，Harry现在并不想继续看国王脸上那沾沾自喜的表情，但是为了不耽误这次会议而让它赶快结束，他只能乖乖听着。不过，他可以对他的父亲指出一件事，那就是尽管他最近没有出去消灭任何一个城镇居民，但他不会没有停止杀害那些让他恼怒和不听话的仆人。他只是没有吸他们的血，尽管他可以，不过这些都不是重点。

“您说的对。”Harry在他的父亲沉默了一会儿后回答道，尽量压抑住语气中的不耐烦。

“我的意思是……”国王冷冷地说，“要是你在过去的几个月里肩负起你作为王子的责任，并且听我的话……”听到这儿，Harry仍然没有领会国王的意思，尽管这一点已经很明显了。他的父亲深深地叹了一口气，然后继续说到：“这样的话，你的加冕礼将比计划时间提前，也就是说，大约四个月后，你就将成为国王了。”

噢，Harry差点忘了，原来已经这么近了。自从他和国王因为加冕礼而争吵的那一天，他就再也没有多的关注这个事情了。或者更准确地说，是在他遇见Louis的那天。而现在他为这一前景感到高兴。

“我已经安排好了，在你继位的半年里，我将留下帮助你并确保一切都能在掌控之中，然后我将搬到夏宫。”国王继续说。

“这很合理。”Harry回答。事实上，他本以为他的父亲会留更长一段时间，但是他也并没有感到特别伤心，毕竟这只是他漫长生命里和父亲的一次分隔。

Desmond继续说到：“是的。还有一件事，那就是你应该开始筹备王后的人选了，她将陪伴你一起统治王国。要知道，人民是不会长时间对一个独身之人俯首称臣的。”

“我已经找好了。”Harry坦诚地宣布到。

他的父亲脸上满是震惊，尽管这已经是显而易见的了：“是吗？我能问问这个人是谁吗？”

“Louis。”王子简单的回答到。

“Louis？”他的父亲一下子变得有些糊涂了，“你说的是那个，被你像笼子里的宠物一样关在房间里的男仆，你的血仆？”国王很显然不赞成这个想法。

“是的，就是他。”Harry回答，并对国王的反对不为所动。

“你不能娶一个侍从，更别说他还是个人类！”国王的声音中突然流露出一种Harry从来没有听到过的对人类的厌恶感。似乎他的父亲一直以来都是一个人类的拥护者，但不代表他觉得人类有资格成为皇后。

“如果仅仅是因为他是人类的话，那这个问题很容易解决。”Harry用一种无趣的语气对年长的吸血鬼说。

“好吧，然后呢？那你还会继续去做回你以前的事吗？”

Harry现在必须要考虑一下了，因为在他把话说出口前没有想到所有的后果和影响。但他决定了，纵使失去男孩美味的血液很可惜，他更憧憬自己和Louis在未来百年里一起统治王国的样子。他们可以一起在晚餐时间享受一些属于人类的美食，那之后再将Louis放在餐桌上让自己好好的享用一番。

“不会。我想我已经度过了我的叛逆期。那些村民会安全的，至少我不会伤害他们了。”Harry真诚地说。虽然他不能完全保证任何一个囚犯的安全，并且他可能不得不需要执行更多的戒律来保证他能够得到足够的鲜血来缓解他的饥饿感。

“好吧。”他的父亲思虑良久，最终还是妥协了。于是Harry满足的离开了。

当Harry回到自己的房间时，Louis还在沉睡。被单缠在男孩的身上，像一幅油画一般映入他的眼帘。Harry在男孩旁边躺下，低下头贪婪地望着他。是的，他很喜欢这个让眼前的男孩和他永远在一起想法。并且他会在彻底转化男孩之前，再好好品尝他这美味的血源一番。他在男孩从长眠中醒来之前轻轻地抚摸着他的手臂。

“嗯……”Louis轻轻的呻吟了一声，然后慢慢睁开了眼睛“什…什么！”在彻底清醒看到Harry注视着自己醒来之后，他缓了好一会儿才反应过来，“现在几点了？！”他着急的样子看起来就像是第一次意识到现在房间里阳光透过蕾丝窗帘照射进来是有多么的明亮。“噢，不，我很抱歉，殿下。”他立马从床上爬了起来，而Harry只是微笑着看着他。当Louis意识到自己身上还是一丝不挂的时候，他摸索着用被单遮住了自己。

“对不起，殿下，现在已经很晚了，您用过早餐了吗？我可以现在去为您准备，或者是您现在想喝我的血……”Louis使尽浑身解数想要取悦眼前的吸血鬼，但是他太慌乱了以至于他根本没有注意到其实Harry一点也不生气。

“Louis。”Harry开口打断那些令人觉得无趣的恭维的话。

“嗯？”男孩迟疑地回答。他抬起眼睛，刚好对上了Harry那双明亮的绿色眼眸，这是他今晨第一次，甚至可以说是此生第一次看到它们，并且他知道，他会一直记住这双迷人的眼睛。

“回到床上来。”Harry轻轻的命令到。

“好的。”Louis有些茫然的挪了回去。

“昨晚的事你还记得吗？”

“记得。”他愣了一下，然后脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红，现在他害羞的无法再直视Harry的眼睛了。他记得Harry有力的手掌摆弄他的身体，记得他屁股上被咬时的刺痛感，记得Harry在他耳边讲的所有下流的话语。它们都是如此真实。他越回忆，越觉得身体跟着变得燥动起来。

“好了，现在我知道你确实记忆的很好了。你喜欢那些事情吗？”Louis抬头望着上空，轻轻点了点头，“我知道你现在想再做一次，并且我知道你想让你的王子一直操你。我说的对吗，亲爱的？”Harry捧住Louis的脸，让他的眼睛直视自己。

“是的。”Louis喘着气回答道。

“如你所愿，并且我们还可以永远的拥有彼此，共享此生。”


End file.
